


Heartless

by Queen Of Broken Hearts (ReginaExMachina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaExMachina/pseuds/Queen%20Of%20Broken%20Hearts
Summary: OutlawQueen non-con.





	Heartless

           Robin kept thinking about her, her eyes, her smell, that sardonic smile which filled him with hatred and desire, he wasn’t sure which one was stronger, and when such hasty feelings left him, he felt his chest blossoming with such a tender warmth, such a need to protect her.

Regina didn’t need protection, not the all powerful Evil Queen.

Only that she wasn’t evil, not any more. Perhaps she had never been; perhaps Regina had only been a victim like them all, of the dark one, of that strange fate that kept twisting their lives, complicating them at every step, but in the end the proud woman had made her choices, and so many had suffered because of it.

He reached the cemetery and made a beeline to the well known crypt. He knew she’d be there and he was glad she was after all, a creature of habits. He  _ needed _ to see her.

“Regina,” he called as soon as he found her, absently contemplating the rows of drumming encaged hearts she kept there.

“You know, at times their heartbeats synchronize, as if they had learned to accept their fate, sharing it with the other hearts around them,” Regina said without turning to him.

“Even they know better,” the man responded, his presence too close to her, if the goosebumps rising on her skin were any indication.

Regina turned around, her eyes defiantly gazing at Robin Hood. “Better than what? Are you here to steal any more hearts?”   


“Regina…” the man pleaded with her, the cause never lost to him. 

“Robin...” she sighed, her face contorting into a pained grimace, “what do you want?” 

What in fact  _ did  _ he want? 

“You, I want you.” 

Regina hated to feel so powerless, she hated the feeling of her heart beating harder in her chest, of her breathing quickening, of her pulse racing, her blood rushing through her veins… the flutter in her stomach, in her chest, how sensitive her skin became at the mere knowledge that he was behind her, that he  _ could  _ potentially touch her, wrap her in his arms, kiss her… of the mere unprovoked thoughts. 

“You’re married, Robin,” Regina said, as though the tireless rant would ever mean anything to them. But she was trying to be a hero, and heroes didn’t wreck homes, they didn’t hurt little children’s mommies. 

“Who cares what the world outside is, when it’s just you and me in here, alone, away from  _ them,  _ from what they think is right.” 

“ _ I _ think this is not right!” Regina finally said, her face contorting with emotional pain. “Don’t you see what you do to me, Robin? I want you too! I need you! I want my happily ever after too! But your son needs you, and he needs his mother, and…” a lump formed in her throat, “and you, here, it  _ hurts _ me, Robin, because I can’t have you. It’s cruel.”

She walked away from him, further into her crypt and crossed her arms across her chest as the echoes of her heels finally caught up with her.

“Regina…” he followed her. “Is that why you reject me? Is that the only reason?”

“I’m trying to be a hero here, and you’re making it incredibly hard.”

Robin kept quiet, hands into fists, his heart torn between duty and his own bliss, and Regina was his bliss. How could he ever feel complete again? It wasn’t as easy as to stop thinking about her and replacing her with Marion. It didn’t work like that; he knew it then that he would always love Regina. And he wanted her, he needed her so, so bad.

“Do you want to be with me? If only one more time?” he asked, walking behind her, his breath caressing her neck.

“You know I do,” Regina closed her eyes, hugging herself tighter. “But I can’t.”

“What if I took the choice from you?”

“What are you talking about?” the woman said blankly, “take what choice?” her eyes narrowed. 

“The choice of being with me, you don’t have to agree, you don’t have to sa-”

“What are you talking ab-” it suddenly dawned on her, and she shook her head in disbelief. “Are you  _ drunk? _ ” 

“I’m not drunk, Regina, nor have I hit my head, nor am I dumb, but I want you, I  _ fucking  _ need you, I’m desperate, I don’t know what to do,” he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, tightly, then he released her and took her hand, pressing it to his penis, “can’t you feel it?” 

“Of course I can feel it Robin!” she glared, shoving him away from her, “I don’t need to touch your penis in order to know, don’t you know how I feel? I want you, too, but we. can’t. do. this. It’s not just about your son, or even Henry, it’s about me, Robin, you are good, everyone is good,  _ I  _ want to be good, so I can be happy, and fucking you makes me happy only until you have to go back to your camp with your goddamned merrymen and your stupid, frozen wife!” 

But oh, the way he asked her, the fact that she brought a curse out of his lips to emphasize how much he wanted to be inside her, it made her wet, it made her want him even more, it cracked her willpower, and she found herself licking her lips. “Don’t you want me to be happy?” she almost pouted, and it drove him wild. The Queen was pouting, and damsels in distress were his weakness.

Robin pulled her against a wall, lifting her up from her ass, his arms crushing her to him. “As far as I know, Regina, in this crazy fairy tale in which we are trapped, Gold could bring a new curse and we’ll be all dead in a few minutes, so I intend to be happy until then, and you, and your skin… and that deep, tight place between your legs, that is my happiness…”

“Robin…” the brunette attempted to break her arms free, but he was strong, and he was pushing her against the wall, grinding against her. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I could simply throw you to the wall.”

Robin let her down, bringing her hands to his, intertwining their fingers. “Do that, do magic, and you will burn my hands away.” He then brought her arms above her head, keeping them trapped there as he started kissing her neck, as his knee parted her legs, raising her skirt.

“Make me happy, just let go… it won’t be your fault, Regina, it’s all on me. Good people can’t be blamed for being done things they don’t consent to do…”

“Don’t you know, Robin?” Regina’s eyes welled with tears, “don’t you know that I love you  _ so  _ much that I won’t let you do that? That I won’t let you taint yourself? Me? I’m already bad, but you are good…” she said in frustration, at her lack of strength. 

“Why do you have that stupid obsession with being good, Regina? This  _ is  _ good, why can’t we be together? We are clearly destined to!” 

“Advise the savior, she brought your wife back, and with it all of these problems. Don’t you think I want to fuck you every. goddamned. night? I do Robin, I wish… but pretending I don’t want this? It doesn’t even count.” 

“Of course it counts, it counts for everything, and I’m more than willing to be bad, a villain, if that’s what it takes to have you. Don’t you see, woman, don’t you see that it doesn’t matter who is good or bad?” 

“You’re being ridiculous, Robin,” she tried to jerk away but he pinned her to the wall again.

“I’m willing to risk it, aren’t you?” 

“Is that what you want, Robin? To fuck me and then leave me here alone, cold and miserable?” 

How open she was, how raw, he drank it all in. “Yes, that’s exactly what I want, Regina. I want you to stay back here, alone and miserable, thinking about all the fucked up things you have done, after I’ve filled your insides with my come, I want you to feel like the whore you are.” 

She could have come herself, were it not for her pride. 

“I will burn you, Robin, if you don’t let me go.”

“Burn me, then, you can’t burn me more than you already have.” 

Regina bit back a smirk, it always amused her when people didn’t treat her with respect, because even though she wasn’t the Queen anymore, or the Mayor, they still feared her, but… not Robin, Robin wanted to rape her. 

Her thoughts made her blink as he kept kissing her neck, biting her, his thigh pushing further against her flesh. Robin wanted to  _ rape _ her. Did it count as such if she desired him as well? If she could already imagine him burying himself inside her with that frantic pace that only he could master? Abandon and devotion at the same time?

It did, it did count, because Regina’s actual choice, despite her very own, very burning desires, was to say  _ no _ . She needed to say no, because even if she died trying, Regina would have her god damned happy ending.

“I mean it, Robin. Please, let me go, go back to your camp, go back to your son,” her hands started glowing, slivers of purple escaping through their joined fingers.

“And I mean it too, you’ll leave me handless, but I won’t let go, Regina. I will fuck you, it’s what’s going to happen, and if you want to be as good as you desire, you will let me, because burning me, or even killing me, would be a worse deed than letting me have you, the way I want, as many times as I want.”

Her eyes widened and she frowned deeply. Was he serious? “Robin, get off of me now!” she shoved him away, and he was right, even hurting him to protect herself was not something that would make her good, and she wouldn’t hurt him, she would never hurt another person she loved again. 

“No,” was the simple answer as his hands roamed her body again as soon as she had pushed him away, his arms were around her waist, and suddenly she found herself facing the wall, the cold stones against her cheek and he lifted her skirt to her waist, exposing her to him. Her hands glowed brighter this time, and she shook her head, she wouldn’t let her magical instincts overtake her, not after all she had done to stop using magic to attack. 

“Robin, please,” she bit her lip, her eyes welling up with tears, “please stop now, I am not… this isn’t what I want, Robin, and I’m not saying that just so I can disagree and be good.”

“So you  _ don’t  _ want to be good?” Regina’s underwear was down almost immediately, only down to mid-thigh. 

“I  _ do  _ want to be good…”

“Then that’s why you’re saying no?” 

“No, I’m saying no because I don’t want this!” 

“Because you want to be good?” his chuckle made her sick. 

“No…” she sobbed out in frustration, how was he twisting her words?

“So you want to be bad?” 

“I don’t want to be bad!” Regina cried out, “I don’t want to be bad, Robin!” 

“Then be a good girl and…” a pause, and then he rammed inside her, sliding easily as far deep in as he could reach, “and take it.” 

“Robin…” she felt so broken, so… humiliated and beyond repair, “Why, Robin?” 

“Because I want you to be good, Regina, I want you to be very,  _ very  _ good,” he grunted against her ear, his hips moving, his penis making its way inside her, a little further each time; she had been wet but not completely prepared and Robin kept working his way up to expand her vagina further. 

A hand reached for her wrists, clasping them over her head, the other one forced Regina to stick out her ass for him, facilitating his penetration, then rummaged through her blouse, opening it with a yank and soon his hands were on her breasts, clutching them with passion, with hungry greed for her flesh.

“See?” he mumbled against her nape, smelling her. “It’s easier than you thought, such a good, good girl, Regina, so wet and tight, for me…”

Regina closed her eyes as hot, burning tears made their way down her cheeks, marring the wall as well, running down her neck. He had done it. She didn’t think he would, but his cock coming in and out of her reminded her after each thrust that this was not a bad dream brought on by her self-loathing. Her Robin, her sweet, gentle, pure-hearted Robin was forcing her, knowing pretty well that she was defenseless against him, despite all her power.

“Why?” she repeated her question.

“Good people suffer, Regina. They suffer, and then they find their happiness…” he gave a particularly strong shove, raising her from the floor, and kept her there, speared as he kissed her back.

She stifled a sob, biting her tongue, she’d tear it to chunks if she had to but she wouldn’t let him see her cry, not anymore. He’d soon be finished, and then she’d move on, she’d  _ try  _ to move on, she’d never come back to the stupid crypt, she’d… she’d fade away into oblivion, she’d stop being important, she’d devote her life to Henry, she’d stop looking for love, but for now, she had to get through this, she had to see this through to the end, or she would hurt him, and hurting the good was out of the ques- 

"Ah!” she cried out as he tugged her back against him hard, and broken breaths escaped her lungs. 

Suddenly her ego disappeared and she screamed for help, she begged anyone to help her, and she felt him get harder, he loved it when she begged. 

“Does it hurt?” His voice was surprisingly gentle and Regina could have thrown up. “It’s good, too. Pain is good, Regina.”

He pulled out, turning her around and letting go of her, knowing well that her legs would give up, and soon he was on top of her on the floor, his hips spreading her legs and this time, she didn’t mutter a single sound as he removed her underwear completely and breached her again, deeper, now that the position favored his thrusts.

“You’re sick…” she groaned, eyes on the ceiling. “I trusted you… with all my heart- oh God!”

He was being so careless, she wasn’t wet anymore, but he didn’t stop, his strength making up for the lack of moisture and Robin relished in the absolute power he was exercising on the all powerful former dark queen.

“Hush… beautiful, it will be alright. See, you are being good, and this little pain is so small compared to the one you caused to so many others. Do the hearts still beat in unison? Are they being pacified at this little piece of karma?” He bit her nipple, pulling it hard.

She shut her eyes tightly, her lips pressed together in agony, she should tear out her heart, she should tear it out and crush it in her own hands and forget. No amount of death could ever satisfy her anymore, no amount of causing others pain, she’d never be the same again, good or bad, she’d never be herself again in either of her whole forms, her hollow halves. 

“I trusted you, Robin… I trusted you… why? What did I ever do to you…” she sobbed out, her arms coming up to her face and she shielded herself from having to look at his face. 

“You killed my wife, Regina. Did you think I would forget that so quickly? Did you think anyone could actually love you? You’re only good for fucking, and there are no happy endings for monsters like you,” he pulled out of her and stood up, and she finally dared to look at him again as he jerked his cock a couple of times and his semen fell on her now unshielded face. 

She tried to snap her head away but it was too quick. 

“Turn around,” he ordered her, but she bit her lip, shaking her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, so she wasn’t touching him, and in a cloud of purple smoke, she disappeared. 

“Well, well, wasn’t that one lovely spectacle,” Zelena clapped as she emerged from the shadows, walking around Robin. She eyed his still erect, crimson-stained penis with a raised eyebrow. “That was way better than I expected.”

He looked up at her with such hatred, but Robin couldn’t move a muscle and Zelena laughed.

“I guess you can have this back,” she chuckled as her hand pushed inside Robin’s chest. “Have fun with it!” the witch laughed, disappearing in a cloud of green.

Robin gasped for air, his hand clutching his chest and he fell on his knees. His face contorting into the most painful grimace.

“Regina…” he muttered, “Regina, Regina, what have I done?”


End file.
